A Pitch Becomes a Proposal
by ILoveTheBooks
Summary: My take on the season 8 finale of Blue Bloods. How Jamie and Eddie get engaged! I also added two chapters about meeting Eddie's mom and telling her about the wedding. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

A Pitch Becomes a Proposal

They hold onto each other for as long as they can, until another officer walks up to them and clears his throat.

"Officers, we need you to go back to the precinct and fill out your paperwork, unless you need to go to the hospital or… something." Before Jamie or Eddie can say anything in response the officer backs away without making any eye contact.

Eddie pulls away and quickly wipes under her eyes. "I'm sorry," she tells him.

Jamie makes his trademark confused and surprised face. "What do you have to be sorry for? You saved my life and probably the lives of a lot of other people."

She just looks at him.

"I'm sorry for throwing myself at you. I know you… it wasn't pro… I'm just sorry for everything."

Jamie, wary of watching eyes, steps closer to his partner. "Hey, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. After we're done with the paperwork can we talk? I have something I need to say to you – in private."

She looks up at him. She heard him say he'd spend his five million on her, but she wrote it off as him comforting her. Now a tiny seed of hope is blossoming in her chest. She wants to tramp it down and can't, not with the way Jamie is looking at her.

"Okay," she replies.

They turn to get in a cruiser waiting to take them back to the 12th precinct. Their hands slightly overlap on the seat between them during the drive.

Jamie is waiting for Eddie to change. The paperwork and questions lasted a lot longer than he thought they would. Their shift had started at 6 am and its 10 am now. The youngest Reagan's stomach is in anxious knots and they're made even worse when he spots Eddie coming out of the changing room. He notices that she looks nervous too.

"Hey," she says quietly.

He swallows. "Hey. Do you want to go get breakfast or…?"

"Let's just go to my place. For once in my life I'm really not hungry." She starts walking away before he can respond. He follows.

"You'll have to drive though, I walked this morning," she says.

"Um, I actually took the train. Are you good to walk again?"

"Of course." They walk in silence for a few minutes, each stealing glances at the other out of the corner of their eyes.

Eddie finally wrangles her courage and takes his hand in hers. She holds her breath until she feels him squeeze her hand in response. He moves closer to her and they walk back to her place without saying a word.

She unlocks her door quickly and locks it again behind them.

Jamie pulls her over to her couch to sit down.

Jamie looks at her hard. "Will you just listen to me for a minute, I have a lot to say," he asks.

Eddie nods.

He takes a deep breath. "The day you got shot was one of the worst days of my life and even though I knew you were going to be fine I obsessed over it for days. I felt so guilty that I was happy you were safe when another officer was killed but at the same time I didn't feel guilty at all. I talked to Erin about how I felt and she asked me, 'if Eddie had been the one to die, would there be anything you would regret not telling her?' and there are so many things I would regret, the biggest of which is that I love you. I hate that we've wasted so much time not talking about how we feel. I know that it's my fault; I was the hesitant one because I was scared, but I'm not anymore and I think we owe it to ourselves to move forward and see where this," he trails a thumb along her cheekbone, "goes."

She catches his hand with her own. "Are you done? I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once," she smirks.

He smiles back.

"No, I'm not done. Do you remember when that perp pushed you and I went crazy on him – about a year into our partnership?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's when I knew I had feelings for you. Renzulli made me choose between a partnership and a relationship and you know what I picked. Erin was disappointed – she knew I was into you even then – and I didn't do anything about it. I regretted that decision sometimes, especially when we'd be out to dinner or at a bar and we could be ourselves out of uniform, but mostly I'm happy with what I chose.

"We got to know each other so well during all of our tours and I wouldn't change that for anything. I also didn't think you had feelings for me that early on, so I decided to put my feelings aside and get to be better friends with you. Then, last year when you admitted to being jealous of that girl, Tara, I should have jumped at the chance to be with you but it was like I froze. I'd wanted you for so long, had my feelings in a dusty box in my mind, and it was like I couldn't fathom you actually returning what I felt. The things I said just came out of me like I was a robot and I hated them."

It's Eddie's turn to put her fingers on Jamie's face.

"I hated them too. I never realized how much the friend zone sucked until that day, but I agree with you. I wouldn't change those first couple years either. I wasn't lying back then when I said you were the best friend I've ever had. Don't get me wrong, I have a lot of friends, friends I would do almost anything for, but none of them have ever gotten me the way you do. I think that's what happens when you put your lives on the line every day together."

"Probably, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't say any of this sooner."

Eddie smiles, "it's okay." She kisses him.

Jamie responds in kind, running his fingers through her hair. Eddie gets up on her knees and straddles his lap, making them both emit soft groans.

They kiss for while but before Jamie can shift Eddie onto the couch she breaks away, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"Do you want to move in together?" She asks, biting her lip in apprehension.

"What?" He says this not because he doesn't want too but because of the bizarre timing of her question.

"You're the one that said you didn't want to waste anymore time, right? I agree. I think if we'd started dating last year we probably would be living together now, so why not just make the jump? We're basically married anyway, we spend all our time together, and we bicker like people that have been together for fifty years. We've been partners for four years, we might as well just pretend we've been dating that long."

She's still in his lap, her fingers playing a dangerous game around the bottom of his t-shirt. His concentration barely exists but enough is present.

"Okay," he responds.

She pauses. "Okay what?"

"Let's pretend we've been dating four years." He gently moves Eddie back onto the couch, get's down on one knee, takes her hands in his own.

"What are you doing," she half laughs – still giddy from their kiss but also confused.

"I've made a lot of speeches tonight, but this is the most important one, so listen carefully." His eyes plead for her.

"Okay," she whispers with almost no sound.

"Eddie, you're my best friend and the best partner I could've asked for. I should have told you ages ago, way before today, that I love you. That I'm so in love with you it actually hurts sometimes. If you want to move in together than I want to take things a step further.

"Marry me? I know we're meant to last and I _don't_ want to waste any more of our time. I'm not asking for religious reasons or anything like that, I just want to be with you and I want that in every way possible. So I'm asking you to be my girlfriend for a couple seconds, my fiancé for a few months, and my wife for the rest of our lives, if that's what you want."

Eddie has tears in her eyes which she hates, but as she searches his face for any kind of joke or ill meaning she can't find any and a few tears fall.

For fear of her voice cracking all she does is nod and nod vigorously.

"You're saying yes?" He asks bewildered – he knows proposing was a long shot.

"Yes," Eddie whispers before kissing him again. This time they waste no time.

Eddie stands up pulling Jamie toward her room. His shirt hits the floor on the way, followed by their shoes and Eddie's belt.

Jamie decides he should take charge and pushes Eddie onto the bed before climbing over her. His hands trace the top of her jeans while he places feather light kisses along her jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Eddie decides she definitely likes it when he's more assertive.

And as more clothes come off and their kisses become hungrier they both decide that this is something they should have been doing a long time ago.

A few hours later, the couple wakes from a short nap, Eddie's clock reads 1:37.

"Will you come to Sunday dinner with me tonight?" Jamie asks.

Eddie thinks the question over just to make Jamie squirm a little. She finally agrees.

"Don't you think you're family will freak though? I mean you're dad is the Commissioner, is he going to be mad that his son fell in love with his partner?" She can't completely hide the fear in her voice.

Jamie plays with a strand of her hair. He's wanted to touch it for a long time and now that he has he hasn't stopped. Eddie doesn't mind.

"You know, I've read every rule book and manual the NYPD has and I've never found a single rule about married cops not being able to be partners – that's not why I proposed just to let you know. They'll all be ecstatic, especially Erin. I haven't even introduced them to any girl I've seen since Sydney. I think they'll be relieved that I won't be dying alone. And dad won't be mad, he'll want us to get new partners but he can't exactly get around the fact that there aren't any rules about this. You have nothing to be worried about, I promise."

He leans toward Eddie and puts his lips to her ear. "We could take some precautions though, if you're interested."

She leans into his touch. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what if we made a promise to each other? Partner vows instead of wedding vows, at least for right now." Jamie says continuing to move his lips over her ear.

"How would we even come up with something like that?" Eddie runs her hand down his arm.

"Have you ever imagined how your wedding would be?"

"Of course I have, hasn't everyone?"

"Well think of what you imagined you would say. 'For better and for worse, in sickness and in health,' let's just apply those to our current situation. Something like, 'I'll be your cavalry and night watchman… no retreat, no surrender' just promises we can make to each other as partners in life and at work."

"Wow, Reagan, I didn't know you were so romantic." She pokes him in the side and makes him jolt. "I suppose I can come up with something, but I'm not telling you until we need to, deal?"

"Deal," he responds.

Eddie smiles to herself before leaning over Jamie. "What time does family dinner start again?"

"Four," he says while tracing her back.

"Good." Eddie puts her lips on his and they become distracted right up until 4:00.

Eddie and Jamie pull up outside Jamie's apartment. He carries her overnight bag while she has a large plate of leftovers in her hands.

"If we end up with leftovers every week, I think family dinner might be my new favorite thing," she says while he unlocks the door.

Jamie smirks. "I warned them that we'd need to start making extra portions when you were helping Erin take the plates away. Besides, neither of us is very good at cooking, so we should take whatever we can get."

"That's true; maybe you should take a cooking class." She puts the food in his fridge before turning to Jamie.

" _I_ should take a cooking class? I think we should take one together. Imagine it, you kneading some dough, me sautéing some vegetables… it could be pretty romantic."

Eddie rests her chin in hand and leans over his island toward him. "If I have to take a cooking class, then I think we should take dancing lessons before we get married."

The look on Jamie's face makes Eddie laugh. She reaches out for him and he grabs her hand in his own.

"I don't think that's a fair trade, but I think I can sweeten your side if it can get me out of dancing."

"I'm listening."

Jamie looks down to softly kiss the knuckles on her left hand, "How about tomorrow we go to any jewelry store you want and I'll buy you whatever engagement ring you want – no limitations."

"Really, no limitations? So, if I pick out a ring and it ends up being $25,000 you'll still get it for me? Call me self-sabotaging but I know how much cops make in a year and neither of us could afford that."

"I would honestly find a way, but if you're that worried about it there is another option." Jamie reaches into a jean pocket and pulls out his mothers ring; he holds it out to Eddie.

"My dad gave this back to me today, he noticed you weren't wearing a ring and my mom wanted me to have hers for some reason, so he gave it back. I almost don't want you to have it; Sydney wore it and that didn't end well, but maybe we could take the diamond from it and put it in a new setting – any design you want."

Jamie gets a lopsided smile in return.

"I think I'd like that, even enough to consider cutting dance lessons," Eddie says. "But, can I wear this ring just for tonight?"

Instead of speaking, Jamie slips the ring onto her finger and kisses it again. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asks staring into Eddie's blue eyes.

She lets out a short breath, "only about a thousand times since this morning, but I honestly don't think I'll ever get sick of it." She cups his face in her hands and brings her lips millimeters from his.

"I love you, too, more than I've ever loved anyone. I hope you know that I don't need a fancy, expensive ring because I'd love you even if you gave me a ring from a 25 cent dispenser."

"I do know that, but I want you to have something that's yours, a ring you love and I selfishly want people to know you're mine."

"Boy Scout and caveman I see. As long as you don't start fights with every guy that looks at me, I think I can get over that slight possessiveness." Eddie smirks.

Jamie's thumbs brush the skin at her hips. "We already know how jealous you get when girls show an interest in me, so I think I'm allowed a little wiggle room."

Eddie slaps his arm, "shut up and kiss me, Reagan." He does.

* Since we don't exactly know the timeline of events in this episode, I just decided to make it happen in a day – it seemed like morning in the show to me. I love the idea of Jamie and Eddie being all over each other, but still keep that banter that makes us all love them as work partners – I mean, 4 years of pent up sexual tension would do a number on anyone. I can't wait for the next season and hopefully you guys like this little one-shot. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

In Love and In-Laws

Eddie and Jamie are walking back to Eddie's apartment after having dinner in Chelsea Market. The partners have been engaged for almost two weeks and things are going great, but one thing weighs on Jamie's mind.

He looks at his fiancé and decides to just broach the subject.

"Eddie?" He squeezes their joined hands.

She's looking straight ahead at a woman walking a small mixed breed puppy, but she pulls her eyes from the dog to look over at Jamie.

"Yeah?"

He takes a deep breath – which makes her tense – before speaking slowly. "I know you and your mom don't really talk anymore, but are you going to tell her about our engagement? Invite her to the wedding?" He wants to say more but he doesn't – Eddie has only mentioned her mother twice in their 5 year partnership and he doesn't want to push her.

Eddie doesn't say anything for a long time, but she doesn't let go of Jamie's hand either, he takes that as a good sign.

Finally she speaks.

"I know I need to tell her, I mean, I already told my dad and he's in jail, I just… I don't want to open that can of worms. Before everything happened with my dad I could read her emotions and thoughts like a book, but now I have no idea how she'll react to anything I tell her. I don't know if I can handle it if she's upset about us."

Jamie stops suddenly making Eddie jerk back into him. He puts a hand on her waist.

"Why would she be upset?"

Eddie doesn't want to answer. She decides she needs to.

"My mom and I's relationship used to be amazing; she was one of my best friends. I could talk to her about anything and she never judged me and she always encouraged me to do anything I wanted. When my dad got in trouble her attitude changed. She got really snippy and cold and I really didn't understand why. Yeah, my dad did a terrible thing and most of our things were being repossessed and we had to move but we still had each other. I thought that would be enough. I went back to college for my last year and she never called. I only saw her for Christmas that year and at my graduation – which, honestly, kind of surprised me.

"I hadn't told her that I was planning on going to the academy but I knew I had to, so I did while we were out to dinner after my graduation and that was a big mistake. She threw a fit, started crying and yelling and saying I could do so much better with the degree I'd just spent four years getting. I told her there would be no changing my mind and she walked out. She just left me there in the middle of dinner and I haven't seen her since." Eddie pauses; she rests her forehead on Jamie's shoulder.

"I called her once, after I graduated from the academy – the day before I met you actually – and she told me I was wasting my life doing a job that would only make me hate people or get me killed. She told me that as long as I'm a cop I shouldn't expect to hear from her and it broke something in me, Jamie. I'd already lost my dad – and I was so mad at him, you know that – and then I lost her too and all I had left was the job and you and that eventually became enough."

She looks up at Jamie. "I love you, I wouldn't trade you or being a cop for anything but I still miss her. I just don't know if I can handle telling her that I'm engaged to another cop and having her saying you aren't worthy. She wanted me to marry this horrible guy, Robbie Swintell, whose family owns a bunch of banks on the east coast; marry into the same social class and all that. When dad went to jail that went up in smoke for her – I would have never married him by the way – and I think she's never let that dream for me go."

Jamie decides to try and make her laugh. "Would it ease her mind at all if she knew we are actually in the same social class? Blue blood marrying blue blood – even though the definition might be different than she's used to."

Eddie smiles a small smile. "Definitely not the blue blood she was thinking of. I'll call her when we get home, which reminds me, I heard about an apartment that we should look at. Two bedrooms, two baths, and an office – it almost sounds too good to be true, but I'll set up a walk through." She grabs his hand and they start walking again. Jamie decides not to mention her quick change of subject and only hopes her mother won't say anything to hurt Eddie further.

Eddie is staring at her phone, Jamie is staring at Eddie, and none of them are making a sound. She closes her eyes before finally picking up her cell phone.

Eddie dials her mother's number for the first time in years. It rings three times before her mother's soft soprano voice answers; her Serbian accent still slightly audible.

"Hello."

"Hi, mom, it's Eddie."

The line is silent for a long time before Katarina Janko speaks again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?" Eddie is honestly confused by her mother's words.

"Well, we haven't spoken in years; I just assume you must be in trouble or something, to give me a call."

"Nothing is wrong, mom, I actually have good news." Eddie takes a breath, looks at her newly made engagement ring, "I'm getting married."

Again, her mother says nothing for a few seconds, "To whom?"

Eddie's eyes close for a second time. "His name is Jamie, I…we met at work." Jamie raises his eyebrows at her lack of the full truth but says nothing.

"I assume 'work' still entails wearing a badge and carrying a gun," the couple can both hear the disdain in her voice.

Eddie notices the slight wince Jamie elicits and decides not to take any of her moms's shit anymore. Her voice hardens, "Yes, mom, it does. I am a cop and Jamie is a cop and we both love our jobs. I didn't call you to get reprimanded, I called you to tell you that I'm getting married and that if you want to come to any events that go along with that then you need to stop telling me I'm wasting my life protecting people and just come enjoy this time with me. I love you and I miss you and I want you in my life, but you have to stop being so disappointed with the way our lives turned out. I'll text you anything wedding related, respond if you want to. Bye." Eddie is about to hang up when her mother tells her to wait.

"I don't like that you're an officer, Edit, but I am… excited that you're getting married. How about I come to the city next Friday, I'll make a reservation for five and we can all get to know each other."

"Don't you mean three?" Eddie asks.

"Doesn't Jamie have parents? I'd like to meet them too."

Eddie throws Jamie an alarmed look; he returns the look with alarm of his own. "Make it for four, his mom passed away," Eddie's voice is a whisper. "Text or call me when Friday gets closer with the details, I have to go now. Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, Edit."

Eddie puts her phone down and Jamie is immediately by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, that went better than I thought it would. I didn't realize we'd all end up having to go out to dinner though, I wish I could have avoided that." She turns to look Jamie straight in the eye. "I'm not sure if we should tell her your dad's the PC."

Before Jamie can object, she trudges on.

"Just hear me out for a second. She doesn't like the police; she's made that very clear to me so learning that your dad is the top cop in the city will automatically make her not like him. Second, he's a power figure which, despite the contrary, will make her a little too excited. I'm not sure she wouldn't try to use that to her advantage. She knows you're a cop, which means she's already going to be wary of you; she doesn't need to be wary of your entire family. Besides, I'm sure she'll look you and your dad up after we have dinner. Do you think your dad would agree to this?"

Jamie can tell that Eddie is completely serious. He knows his father won't like withholding the truth but he'll try. "I honestly don't know, but all we can do is ask him. We'll head to dinner early on Sunday so we can talk to him about it, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, for listening and for making me call her." Eddie cups her fiancé's face in her hands, "you're always trying to make things right with people which I used to think was annoying, but now it makes me love you a little more." She kisses the tip of his nose, then his right cheek, the corner of his mouth. "What do you say to helping me forget the last half hour?" Her lips touch his neck.

Jamie, being somewhat ticklish, moves Eddie's face up to his, puts his lips right up to hers. "If you want a distraction, just say the word," he kisses her fervently and they both forget the last week.

It's Friday afternoon and Eddie is slightly freaking out. Dinner with her mother is in three hours and her breathing has been haggard for the last two. Jamie watches her from the table, glancing back and forth between her and the files he's studying. He tried talking to her earlier but all she did was glare at him so he gave up pretty quickly. Their shifts end twenty minutes later and they both get up to change.

Jamie has to wait for Eddie a little longer than normal but she finally emerges from the locker room and they head for Eddie's apartment.

After walking in the door Eddie immediately goes to lay face down on her bed. Jamie follows and lies down beside her.

"Eddie, listen to me, this dinner is not going to be a disaster, it might be uncomfortable at times, but this is a step in the right direction. And, how about, we come up with a phrase to bolt if you really want too, something silly like 'I've always wanted to be arm candy.'" He waits for her to smile. She does, if faintly.

"Okay," she says quietly.

"Okay I get to be your arm candy tonight or okay to the phrase?" He teases.

Eddie looks up at him with another smile, "Okay to all of it. I love you, you know, even if you are only arm candy."

Jamie rolls his eyes but plays along. "I knew it all along, that's why it took me so long to make a move." He stands up at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, shut up, I made all the moves, you just finally said yes. Now help me up so I can get ready." He does as he's told.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Jamie thinks his fiancé looks amazing in dark jeans and sparkly tank. She gives him a Jim Halpert like camera stare.

"Are you serious, Reagan? A, this is my mother, my mother who's used to designer clothes and dinner parties. B, we're going to a five star restaurant, jeans aren't allowed and C, I'll be damned if she says I'm underdressed because she's already going to be judging us for everything else. Now, I need to put a dress on and you need to put on that navy suit I like so much." She kisses his cheek quickly before disappearing into her closet.

"I don't have that suit with me; I don't have anything that nice here." He thought the khakis he had on were going to be appropriate but he was mistaken.

"I have it in here, I planned ahead." Eddie comes out of her closet carrying his suit, she's also only in a delicate, lacy black slip. "Now change, I want to beat my mom there," and she disappears again.

Jamie changes.

*Okay, so I've been working on this too long and decided just to post it. The last part will be posted soon. I'm just making guesses here on what Eddie's mom is like. I'm pretty sure she's alive, in the show she was mentioned in the present tense, but that was a while ago. The only reason I can think we don't hear about her often is that her and Eddie's relationship isn't in the best place. Hopefully you guys like this, happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

In Love and In-Laws Part 2

"Eddie, can you stop pacing please, people are staring," Jamie says to his very anxious fiancé.

She turns to look at him, "No, I can't, I…" she's cut off when her soon to be father-in-law walks up and says hello.

"How are you two doing tonight?" Frank Reagan asks the pair.

"I'm doing fine, Eddie, is a little nervous, though," Jamie shakes his dad's hand. "Are you still okay not outright stating that you're the commissioner?"

"Yes, for Eddie, I'll fib. My detail will remain out of sight and except for a critical emergency they aren't allowed to contact me." He reaches for Eddie's shoulders and stops her relentless movement. "Everything is going to go smoothly, I promise."

Eddie stares at him and before anyone else can say another word, a loud, "Edit!" is heard from down the sidewalk. Three heads turn in unison to stare at the incredibly slim blonde woman walking toward them.

She's throwing her arms around Eddie before any of them know what's happening. Eddie hugs her mother back but gives Jamie an incredulous look over her mother's shoulder.

"Edit, how are you? Let me see your ring." Katarina reaches for her daughter's left hand before examining the diamond there. "This is beautiful, I had no idea police could afford such nice things."

Eddie stiffens, but only Jamie notices. "Mrs. Janko, I'm Jamie, it's nice to finally meet you." He holds his hand out to the older woman.

Katarina looks over at Jamie and he suddenly feels as scrutinized as abstract art. She takes his hand. "Katarina, it's nice to meet you too, and you must be Frank, Jamie's father." She holds her hand out to Frank.

"Correct, it's my pleasure to meet you. Should we go in?" Frank holds the door open for everyone.

Jamie approaches the hostess, "Table for Reagan, please."

"Of course, right this way," she says before leading the four of them to a dimly lit table. "Your server will be over in a moment, enjoy," the hostess says before walking away. Jamie holds out Eddie's chair for her while Frank does the same for Eddie's mother.

"I love this restaurant," Katarina says. "Have either of you been here before?" She asks the Reagan men.

Frank answers first. "Yes, I have. They never disappoint. Eddie tells me you like to collect sculptures, any pieces I would know of?" He changes the subject quickly, it just doesn't work out in his favor.

"What would the police commissioner of New York City know about fine art?" Katarina asks. She stares at Frank waiting for an answer, Eddie sighs across from her.

"Mom, how did you find that out?"

Katarina looks at her daughter. "Was I not supposed to know? You told me his name, I looked him up. It's not like you could hide this information, it's all over the internet."

Their waiter finally comes over and drops off menus and water before asking for any other drink orders.

"Whiskey, neat," three voices chime in together. "And a chardonnay, please," Eddie's mom says with a smile on her face. The waiter senses the tension and hurries off.

Katarina stares at Eddie again. "Seriously, Edit, did you think I wouldn't try to find out as much as I could about your fiancé and his family before I met them." She glances at Jamie and Frank before continuing. "No offense, gentlemen, but I want to make sure my daughter gets the best in life. I never wanted her to become a cop but it seems she's risen to the top of the totem pole regardless of her occupation."

"Mom," Eddie basically shouts. "Stop talking right now. I am not marrying Jamie because he's the Police Commissioner's son, as you just so rudely insinuated. I would never do that and Jamie and Frank would see through that in a heartbeat if it was true. If you can't be civil about my life and my choices then you can leave right now and don't bother contacting me ever again." Eddie takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead.

"I thought I went over this on the phone with you, but I'll spell it out for you. I love my job, I don't want to be doing anything else and that's not going to change any time soon. I also love Jamie and we're getting married whether you want us to or not. His dad could be a teacher or a weatherman or a damn janitor and it wouldn't make any difference. So, once again, I'm telling you that if you can't come to terms with the way I'm living my life then leave, for all of our sakes.

"Dad's supposed to be getting out of prison in a few months and he's ready to walk me down the aisle and he's happy for me. He wants to be at my wedding and I want you to want to be there too. I love you, mom, but I can't have your side comments and backward compliments in my life anymore, so choose right now whether to stay or go." Eddie gives her mother a biting stare, daring her to try and laugh her way out of the choice.

Jamie puts his hand on Eddie's thigh in moral support.

Frank, looking a little dazed at Eddie's speech, stares at Katarina too.

The waiter drops off their drinks and quickly walks away again.

Finally, Katarina speaks, a somber expression decorating her face. "I do want to be at your wedding, Edit. It's every mother's dream to be with her daughter on her wedding day." She's silent again for quite a while.

"Fine, I won't mention your profession again unless it's brought up and I apologize for insinuating you only want Jamie for his connections, I'm sorry to all of you. Now, I know what I'm ordering, what about anyone else?" Katarina's demeanor changed from one sentence to another.

"I've always liked the rib-eye here, I think I'll get that again," Frank says to relieve some tension, he also takes a large gulp of whiskey.

Jamie picks up his menu for the first time to figure out what he wants; Eddie is still gazing at her mother.

Katarina either doesn't notice the tension at the table or she ignores it. "Edit, have you and Jamie made any wedding plans yet? Do you have a date or colors or anything picked out?"

Eddie only answers because her mother's voice sounds genuine.

"We don't have a date yet, but we're thinking April would be nice. It will be at Jamie's church though, I know that. We haven't talked about colors, but I want anemones in my bouquet and they only come in a few colors, so I'll have to match one of those." Eddie turns to Jamie to ask him is he has any new ideas but Katarina continues.

"Spring weddings are beautiful, as long as the day is nice, the pictures will be lovely. Have you picked out a dress?" She sounds excited now.

Eddie smiles a small smile. "Well, I was thinking that if this dinner went well, I'd ask you if you wanted to come try on some with me and Jamie's sister and niece. Do you think you can come to the city next Saturday?"

"I would love that, Edit, I really would. I'll clear my schedule."

The waiter comes back again, apprehension all over his face. "Are you ready to order? I could come back in a few minutes if you need more time." He relaxes slightly when he notices no frowns at the table.

"I'm ready," Jamie says after being silent for far too long. "I'll have the rib-eye with a side salad, please." He hadn't actually been able to read the menu, but he heard his father say it was good and went with it.

They all ordered and had a relatively nice meal where the word 'police' was never mentioned again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening Jamie and Eddie are getting ready for bed, well Jamie is, Eddie is already under the covers waiting for him.

When he finally gets into bed, Eddie immediately turns to look at him.

"What did you think of her, really?"

Jamie sighs. "Well, aside from all the stress she causes you and the part where she thought you were marrying me for my dad, I thought she was nice. She seemed to really care about the wedding and your ideas for it. I liked her stories about you as a kid, even though I'll never think about lima beans the same way again." He grins at her.

"Ugh, I can't believe she told that story, that's gonna haunt me my entire life. You really like her? Even though she's crazy critical and kind of rude?" Eddie implores.

Jamie reaches for Eddie and wraps his arm around her waist. "Yes, I like her; she's your mom, Eddie. You wouldn't be you without her or your dad and I really like him, so I automatically like her too. Are you happy with how tonight went?"

"I don't know if 'happy' is the right word, but I'm not disappointed. I am happy she's coming next weekend, which reminds me that I need to have a chat with Erin and Nikki before then about her personality."

Eddie snuggles closer into Jamie. "Thank you for making me call her, even though it took a big push to make me do it."

Jamie chucks, "you know me, always pushing others to do things even though I hate being pushed myself."

"You don't mind so much when _I_ push you," Eddie remarks.

"Not as much, no, but I am in love with you, so that might be why." He strokes Eddie's hair. Her eyes close.

"I know that's why, night, Reagan,"

"Night, Eddie," Jamie replies and they both drift off to sleep.

* Okay, so I have no idea how long Eddie's dad has been in prison. In season 4 she said he's doing 6-8 years and he helped on that one case so maybe he got some time reduced, but for the sake of this story, he's getting out this year. And I do wish he was on the show again, I liked him. Besides all that, hopefully you guys enjoyed this second part. I'm 99% I won't be adding to this story because Blue Bloods starts tomorrow! And I'm sure their story line will be pretty different from my own, this does not in any way mean I won't be writing more Jamko stories – they're one of my favorite TV couples so more will definitely be coming in one-shots or other chapter stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
